<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Похождения бравого сержанта Вер-кина by SmokingSnake, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563557">Похождения бравого сержанта Вер-кина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake'>SmokingSnake</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021'>WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Astra Militarum тексты M-E [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Humor, Implied Het, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И — Император вас сохрани — не читайте до обеда записок от инквизитора!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Astra Militarum тексты M-E [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Похождения бравого сержанта Вер-кина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="underdiv"><p><br/>
</p><p>— И явилось тогда мерзкое слаанешитское отродье в виде прекрасного юноши, хрупкого, гибкого, как лоза, с огромными карими глазами, бездонными, словно ночное небо. Кожа его была белее мрамора, румянец на щеках мог поспорить с лучшими красками зари, а нежные губы так и манили, притягивали взгляд...<br/>
Комиссар Стайрен сделал выразительную паузу и обвел взглядом строй. Полк безмолвствовал. Тишина стояла столь всеобъемлющая, что, казалось, был слышен треск швов на гульфиках. Бойцы усиленно корчили каменные лица и вперивали взгляд в никуда. Дух благочестия витал над плацем.<br/>
— Но не так прост был сержант Вер-кин! — возвысил голос комиссар. — Он сразу понял, что за гадкое создание перед ним, и, не подавая виду, пригласил его разделить скромную солдатскую постель. Подлый еретик, конечно, не смог отказаться…<br/>
Строй шумно вдохнул в унисон и задержал дыхание. Со своего места Стайрен хорошо видел, как напряглась и пульсирует жилка на виске у немолодого уже полковника Веллира. Беднягу, казалось, вот-вот хватит удар.<br/>
— Они упали на расстеленный спальник, что показался им мягче пуховой перины, нежнее, чем самое прекрасное ложе, усыпанное лепестками роз! Вер-кин поцеловал искусителя в губы, удивившись про себя, как сладки они были, и прокляв мысленно пороки Хаоса, что своей притягательностью извращают чистые души. Мерзкий еретик обвил его руками, приласкал, и Вер-кин сам не заметил, как остался без брони и одежды. Даже каска в кои-то веки покинула его голову, отчего Вер-кин почувствовал было себя беззащитным, но слаанешит тут же снова вовлек его в поцелуй, не давая опомниться.<br/>
Несколько новобранцев шумно хватали ртами воздух, забыв про субординацию и поддержание надлежащего внешнего вида. Стайрен записал в датапад их порядковые номера, сделав пометку провести с ними дополнительную беседу, и продолжил читать. Впереди была самая ответственная часть.<br/>
— Недолго думая, Вер-кин вонзил свой клинок в нежную плоть слаанешитской мрази, вошел по самый корень, не обращая внимания на сладострастные вздохи и стоны. Отродье выгнулось, как ни один живой человек не способен, приникло к нему, облизало губы раздвоенным языком. Вся маскировка слетела с него от неистовой страсти, и оказался он под Вер-кином в первозданном обличье: с фиолетовой кожей, рогами, уродливыми острыми зубами, сочащимися слизью отверстиями по всему телу. Но Вер-кин не подал вида, что этот облик ему отвратителен, только намотал гибкий хвост на руку и продолжил сильнее вбиваться в зад проклятого мутанта.<br/>
Стайрен приостановился, чтобы вдохнуть. Воротник шинели внезапно показался ему слишком тугим, но расстегивать его при подчиненных он не стал. Нечего подавать им пример слабости — некоторые и так уже едва дышали.<br/>
— На третью ночь слаанешит взмолился: отпусти меня, Вер-кин! — продолжил он, все-таки набрав воздуха в грудь. — Но Вер-кин, беспощадный к врагам Империума, не поддался на его лживые уговоры. Как боевой молот, вколачивался он во врага, разил его раз за разом, пока еретик не испустил дух…<br/>
На этом месте текст обрывался. Стайрен нахмурился и демонстративно опустил датапад.<br/>
Над плацем нависла гробовая тишина. Полковник Веллир едва стоял, роняя на воротник капли пота; по тому, какой напряженной и неестественной была его поза, можно было предположить, что он до сих пор не упал только благодаря незаметной поддержке сзади, из второй шеренги.<br/>
— Это все, — на всякий случай подытожил Стайрен.<br/>
— Разрешите вопрос?<br/>
Голос раздался откуда-то из той части строя, где стояли отмеченные им ранее новобранцы.<br/>
«Молодые. Нахальные. На поле боя бы им такую смелость», — усмехнулся он про себя, смеривая наглецов своим любимым суровым взглядом, предназначенным для тех провинившихся, кто пока не заслужил расстрел.<br/>
— Разрешаю, — кивнул он, когда цвет лиц новобранцев слился с белой краской на шлемах.<br/>
— А когда продолжение? — все-таки выдавил из себя один из них.<br/>
— Милостью инквизитора Мерденн — через неделю, — отчеканил Стайрен. — Три наряда вне очереди тебе и твоему отделению! Надеюсь, это научит вас всех терпению. Разойтись!</p><p>***</p><p> — Фраг, да где же он! — инквизитор Мерденн была не в духе. Повинуясь ее пси-волнам, бумаги и датапады в беспорядке взлетели со стола и затанцевали в воздухе. — Не то, не то, не то… Результаты муниторумской проверки, отчет брата Церберуса, календарь совещаний за прошлый год… Стоп, а это что?<br/>
Датапад послушно подлетел поближе и лег в руку. «Миссия на Таурусе, пояснения для гвардии», — гласил заголовок открытого на нем документа.<br/>
— Погоди-ка… Я же должна была отправить тебя Стайрену еще вчера!<br/>
Мерденн нахмурилась, повертела в пальцах инсигнию, вспоминая. Нет, что-то же она точно отправляла…<br/>
Передатчик в кармане ожил, издав короткую трель. На экране высветилось суровое, покрытое шрамами и ранними морщинами лицо комиссара Стайрена — легок на помине!<br/>
— Госпожа инквизитор, — церемонно произнес он, наклоняя голову.<br/>
— Ой, Стайрен, прекрати, — поморщилась Мерденн. — Нас никто не слышит. Как прошел инструктаж?<br/>
Стайрен, обычно невозмутимый и надежный, как скала, замялся. Мерденн могла бы поклясться, что сквозь помехи видеосвязи разглядела на его щеках и шее красные пятна. Впрочем, он тут же справился с собой и растянул губы и привычной ухмылке.<br/>
— Гвардейцам очень понравилось. Просят продолжения. Только, ради Императора, Мерденн, давай больше без подробностей про клинки и нежную плоть. Пожалей полковника, он уже староват для таких шуток.<br/>
— Каких шу… Варп! — Мерденн прикрыла глаза рукой, чувствуя, как краснеет до корней волос. — Так вот куда он… Варп!<br/>
— Так когда там продолжение? — в голосе Стайрена отчетливо слышалась усмешка. — Полк переживает за сержанта Вер-кина.<br/>
Мерденн наконец отняла от лица ладонь. Как она и ожидала, Стайрен довольно улыбался.<br/>
— Я пришлю нормальные пояснения, — кивнула она, улыбаясь в ответ. — А про сержанта… Прилетай, я выдам тебе полное собрание лично в руки.<br/>
— Такую ценность нельзя доверять обычной связи, — с серьезным видом произнес Стайрен.<br/>
— Именно так. Жду, — Мерденн оборвала сеанс видеосвязи и с хохотом откинулась в кресле.<br/>
Что ж, им хотя бы понравилось.</p>
<p></p><div><dl> 
<dd></dd>
<dt class="hd">
Коллекционные карточки:
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<dl>
<dd></dd>
<dt class="hd">
код
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/812344525531512832/1.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code>
</dd>
</dl>

<dl>
<dd></dd>
<dt class="hd">
код
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank&gt;&lt;img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/812345810016665671/mordian.png" alt=""&gt;&lt;a&gt;</code>
</dd>
</dl>
</dd> 
</dl></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>